This invention relates to fishing. Several kinds of live bait are used to hook fish. In addition, many kinds of manmade luring devices (lures) are commercially available for sport and subsistence fishing. Most of these lures are designed to mimic particular traits of the organisms that constitute the natural diet of fish. Such traits may relate to appearance, odor, visual reflection, or physical behavior. Many lures are designed to simulate two or more of these traits, in combination. There are also additives, such as oils, which are used to provide lures with odors that have been proven to attract fish.
Actual fish eggs (specifically salmon eggs) are part of the natural diet of several kinds of freshwater fish. Fertilized salmon eggs are naturally found in the gravel beds in freshwater streams and rivers, in large groups of several hundred.
Salmon eggs are fertilized by the milt of the male, immediately after being deposited by the female. Because the milt is a dense milky fluid, fertilized eggs often appear under a boundary of cloudy water. It is thought that cloudy water in clear streams indicates the presence of salmon eggs, as well as a temporarily abundant supply of nutrient-rich food for predators.
Thus, it is no surprise that synthetic salmon eggs are widely used in fishing, and successful in attracting many kinds of freshwater fish.
Synthetic salmon eggs are sold commercially, in molded clumps. These synthetic eggs are also available with an oil coating that releases an attractive odor into the water. However, these clumps do not provide the appearance of localized cloudy water. Subsistence fishermen would benefit from salmon egg lures that also provide a proximity of cloudy water.
To mimic the appearance of cloudy water, outfitters produce strands of yarn, or bundles of other fibrous materials, to be sold as lures. These yarn strands contain many fibers, which can be fluffed-out manually. When immersed in water, these fluffed bundles give the water a cloudy appearance. They are sold seperately, and require their own process of being fastened to fishing lines.
The object of this invention is to provide a single lure, which mimics salmon eggs, and which also simulates a cloudy water environment. The benefit is that a single lure, with the attractive quality of several existing lures combined, is much easier to fasten to a fishing line. This increases the yield for subsistence fishermen, and sport fisherman alike.